


You'll be fine. Just hang on and you'll see

by An_outsider_looking_in



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_outsider_looking_in/pseuds/An_outsider_looking_in
Summary: Its the day of Ben's surgery, I have composed this fic based on the spoilers for Monday's episode (18th may 2020).
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	You'll be fine. Just hang on and you'll see

"What no," Ben pleaded as the doctor told him that his operation would be postponed.

"You have a fever, it wouldn't be safe to place you under anaesthesia," said the doctor.

* * *

Ben felt anxious and guilty. Callum was waiting in the hallway. He had told himself time and time again to walk away. He'd see Ben later on, perhaps after the operation. These thoughts bounced around in his head, yet Callum remained standing. 

He began walking, taking steady steps and finding himself at the stairwell. 

"Is everything ok?" Kathy made him jump as she appeared behind him.

"Alright, yeah Ben's getting ready."

"Then why are you out here, then, has my idiot son said something?" 

"No, no. Well he tried to get some information on a deal he and Phil are doing," Callum said. 

"Oh ignore him, he's always been a sucker for his Dad's charm."

"Charm, are you sure you mean Phil?" Callum laughed.

"He's never been able to say no to him, even if it means pushing away something good in his life," Kathy said. 

"Don't give up on him, eh, right I'm going to head in," Kathy touched his arm and headed in.

* * *

Callum smiled and remained standing at the end of the hallway. Kathy walked down to see Ben.

* * *

Callum waited for a moment, he was spending far too much time in hospital lately. Eventually he decided to head back to Ben's room. He wanted to apologise and make sure they were ok before Ben went into surgery

* * *

Kathy was waiting by the door, he could see Ben was wearing the surgical gown. His eyes were red and his nose appeared to be stuffy.

"What's going on?" He asked Kathy.

"I think they're postponing the surgery," she said.

"Why?"

"Lexi had a fever this morning, and Ben has looked very pale today," she said.

"He'll need us this will crush him," Kathy said

* * *

Callum watched as Ben pleaded with the doctor, tears rolling down his cheeks.

The doctor stepped out of the room.

"You can go in, now," he said and they did. Ben was wiping his face when they walked in.

"They've cancelled the surgery, I'm too ill to be placed under anaesthetic," he said.

Callum stood beside him and stroked Ben's head. His touch triggered the tears to roll.

"I'm sorry," Callum said, leaning in to kiss Ben.

"Not too close, might be the lurgy," Ben scoffed. Kathy stood by the bed.

"I'm sorry, darling," she said, she knew he was too ill but he had insisted.

"It's ok," inside Ben was panicking, he was angry and afraid. The longer it took him to have the operation, the less chance there was of it being successful. 

"Can I have a minute?" They left the room as Ben sat on the bed. He cried, clutching his face as the tears streamed down his face.

* * *

Ben got dressed and they headed home. It was a silent car journey as Callum looked over at Ben. Ben faced the window, he headed upstairs upon their return home. 

Phil was waiting in the kitchen.

"Where is he?" He asked Callum.

"Gone for a lie down," Callum said.

"Right, ok," Phil said.

"Don't drag him into whatever dodgy job you have planned," Callum said.

"You should mind your own business," Phil said.

Callum rolled his eyes, and headed upstairs. 


End file.
